Mobile terminals such as smart phones are becoming increasingly popular with consumers; however, mobile terminals generally consume a lot of power and so need to be frequently charged.
Usually a mobile terminal is charged through a power adapter which generally includes a primary rectifier circuit, a primary filter circuit, a transformer, a secondary rectifier circuit, a secondary filter circuit, a control circuit, etc., through which the power adapter can convert the input 220V alternating current (AC) into a stable low voltage direct current (DC) such as 5V suitable for the mobile terminal which is then issued to a power supply management device and battery of the mobile terminal for charging.
However, as the power of the power adapter experiences continuing increments, e.g., as it is upgraded from 5 W to 10 W, 15 W, 25 W or even higher, more electronic components that are able to withstand high power and can achieve better precision control would be required. This, however, will not only increase the size of the power adapter, but increase its production cost as well as manufacturing difficulties.